Su historia
by Dynamos
Summary: secuela de "La historia de Bardock". Bardock y Kayla finalmente son padres y las cosas parecen ir bien. Pero adelante esperan tiempos difíciles, eventos que los pondrán a prueba, juntos y separados. [traducción de "Their story" por ravenclaw-scorceress29]
1. El nacimiento de Raditz

**¡Gomen na! Estuve un poco ocupada, por lo que no pude subir la historia ayer... pero se las traigo hoy como un regalito de navidad ;)**

**Este fic es la secuela de "La historia de Bardock". Les recomiendo que lean esa historia primero, porque o si no no entenderán casi nada de esta.**

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Their story" por ravenclaw-scorceress29, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: El nacimiento de Raditz

* * *

Tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para poder dar a luz a su primer hijo. Estaba arrodillada en una cama, pujando con toda su fuerza y siendo ayudada por la gravedad. Esta mujer era una saiyajin, Kayla. Su padre fue el comandante de la armada saiyajin antes de morir, y ella había estado a un paso de convertirse en la reina de los saiyajin. Aun así, en ese momento, estaba dando a luz a un bebé cuyo padre era de clase baja. Pero no era cualquier guerrero de clase baja, la pareja de Kayla era Bardock. Pero en ese momento, Bardock no se encontraba allí. Estaba volviendo de una misión con su equipo. El mensaje de que Kayla estaba en labor de parto había sido enviado al rastreador de Bardock y él había prometido que estaría allí antes de que el bebé llegara. Pero el bebé estaba a punto de nacer. Las posibilidades de que Bardock llegara antes que el bebé se desvanecían.

Y Kayla estaba en lo cierto, luego de unas pocas horas de pujar, soltó un enorme grito mientras la cabeza y los hombros del bebé salían del canal de parto. Plenthor, el médico, estaba a un lado de la cama observando el progreso del bebé.

"Sigue pujando Kayla," ordenó, "ya casi sale, sólo unos minutos más."

"¿D-dónde está Bardock?" jadeó.

No quería que su pareja se perdiera del nacimiento de su hijo.

"Ya viene. Pero no puedes detenerte, Kayla. El bebé no te lo permitirá y yo tampoco."

Plenthor tenía razón; Kayla no podía intentar retrasar el parto hasta que Bardock llegara. Sin opción, la joven saiyajin siguió pujando. Eventualmente, un rugido de Kayla resonó por el centro médico seguido del llanto del saiyajin recién nacido. En el instante que salió, Plenthor lo atrapó y lo llevó a ser lavado mientras que Kayla yacía exhausta y jadeando en la cama. Sintió un gran orgullo cuando volvió a la realidad.

"¡Lo hice!"

Miró por encima de su hombro para ver a Plenthor y Malaka limpiando el nuevo bebé mientras él gritaba a todo pulmón. Una vez limpio, Malaka lo envolvió en una manta azul y se lo llevó a Kayla. Ella se acomodó mientras el bebé era puesto en su pecho. Ella lo guio hasta su pecho izquierdo donde se aferró.

"¿Tienes hambre, pequeñín?" Preguntó suavemente, sus ojos destellando con alegría.

Mientras él chupaba, Kayla acarició su cabeza. Ahí fue cuando se enteró de una característica única en él. La hizo reír.

Pero, mientras admiraba a su nuevo hijo, se dio cuenta de que había otra presencia en el cuarto. Se volteó para ver a Bardock y sonrió. Muchas veces se quedaba sin aliento al ver lo magnífico que era Bardock. Y, en ese momento se veía hermoso mientras observaba al bebé con fascinación.

"Ya era hora de que llegaras," bromeó ella, "Te perdiste la 'mejor' parte."

"Bueno, estoy aquí ahora." Bromeó Bardock de vuelta.

"Sí, lo estás. ¿Así que vienes a saludar o no?"

Bardock rio suavemente y se acercó para observar mejor a su niño. No le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir lo que había hecho reír a Kayla. Se dio cuenta de cuánto cabello tenía su hijo. Se escurría hacia atrás y recorría su espalda hasta sus rodillas.

"¡Hey, es sólo pelo!" Bardock comentó con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

"Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que te dieras cuenta," rio Kayla, "Debe haberlo sacado de mí."

"Sí, eso parece."

"Bueno, todo lo que necesitamos ahora es un nombre."

"Hmm… bueno, cuando era niño había un tipo que trabajaba en el centro de entrenamiento cercano a mi casa. Era como mi mentor. Se llamaba Raditz, gran tipo."

Kayla observó el rostro de su hijo, sonriendo. "Raditz. Me encanta."

Los dos padres se miraron mutuamente y se besaron dulcemente mientras Raditz terminó de alimentarse y se durmió.

Mientras Bardock y Kayla conocían a su nuevo hijo, Plenthor y Malaka observaban desde el otro lado de la habitación. Plenthor sonrió bajo su mostacho mientras que Malaka observaba con seriedad.

"Se ven tan felices," sonrió Plenthor, "deberían estarlo. Tener un hijo debe ser genial."

"Sólo espero que no hayan olvidado que probablemente será enviado a otro planeta." Dijo Malaka seriamente.

"Probablemente no. Recuerda que Kayla forma parte de la élite. Era muy poderosa cuando nació. Probablemente Raditz lo sea también."

"Lo dudo. Es muy probable que el chico se parezca más a su padre."

Plenthor quería discutir pero sabía que su compañero estaba en lo cierto. Pero había visto a ambos saiyajins pasar por situaciones muy difíciles, particularmente Bardock, y quería que fueran felices. Pero probablemente eso no iba a pasar. Pero Kayla seguía perteneciendo a la élite, así que había esperanza de que su estatus salvara a Raditz de crecer solo.

Más tarde, Kayla estaba dormida en su cama de hospital y Raditz había sido llevado a la guardería saiyajin para darle un poco de paz a su madre. Bardock, viendo que no era necesitado, se unió a Tora y los demás en su bar favorito. Sabía que sus amigos estaban esperando noticias sobre el bebé. Esto le dio a Plenthor y a Malaka la oportunidad de revisar a Raditz. Tenían que pesarlo y registrar su nivel de poder. De esa forma podían determinar su rango y monitorear su progreso.

"Ya está, Plenthor," dijo Malaka, "la computadora dice que Raditz tiene un nivel de pelea de 5. Es de clase baja. De tal palo, tal astilla. ¿Quién quiere ir a romperle el corazón a Kayla?"

"Espera, Malaka," replicó Plenthor, "recuerda que su madre pertenece a la élite. Esto complica las cosas."

"No, no lo hace. Un bajo nivel significa adiós bebé y un alto nivel significa quedarse. Raditz tiene que irse."

"Te propongo algo. Que el rey decida."

Malaka sólo observó a Plenthor. Había un problema con esa sugerencia: el rey Vegeta estaba en una misión junto con su nueva reina. Sí, vegeta había encontrado a alguien para llenar el espacio que Kayla iba a llenar. Los doctores decidieron consultar al rey cuando regresara. Mientras tanto Kayla y Bardock podrían llevarse a Raditz a casa.

Luego de dos días, Raditz finalmente pudo ir a casa con sus padres. Kayla asumió la maternidad rápidamente como una profesional y amó cada momento. Se levantaba cada mañana ansiosa por ver a su hijo. Siempre se levantaba antes que Bardock y terminaba despertándolo gracias a su entusiasmo. Se despertaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, justo en su cicatriz. Entonces se levantaba de la cama y atendía a Raditz. Sin embargo, Bardock no se acopló a la paternidad tan fácilmente. No estaba seguro de qué hacer y luchaba por intimar con Raditz. Kayla entendía por qué era tan difícil. Como un guerrero saiyajin, Bardock tenía que ser firme y duro. Sus emociones no podían interferir con su trabajo. Esa barrera era difícil de penetrar. Pero luego de unos días, Kayla se llevó una sorpresa. La mujer saiyajin estaba dormida en su cama, dejando a Bardock con Raditz. El bebé estaba en el suelo en una alfombra, entreteniéndose con su propia cola. La agitaba, la cogía y la chupaba o chupaba sus pies. Bardock estaba recostado en el sillón, leyendo con contentamiento, disfrutando el silencio hasta que Raditz empezó a gorjear. Bajó la vista y vio que su hijo lo estaba mirando.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Raditz estiró sus bracitos hacia su padre y comenzó a balbucear. Lo que sea que Raditz quisiera, era importante. Ahí fue cuando el guerrero saiyajin vio lo que su hijo quería.

"¿Quieres que juegue contigo?"

Raditz soltó una carcajada que significaba sí. Pero había un problema. Bardock no sabía cómo jugar con un bebé. Cuando era niño, jugar significaba entrenar con Takeo y Tora. Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Unos minutos después, Kayla fue despertada por la estruendosa risa de un bebé. Se levantó y siguió el sonido hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la escena. Bardock estaba sentado en el sofá mientras agitaba su cola. Al principio Kayla estaba confundida pero entonces vio las pequeñas manitos de Raditz en el aire intentando atrapar la cola de su padre. Cuando estaba a punto de cogerla, Bardock movía su cola para que Raditz no la alcanzara. Esto hacía reír al bebé. Estaba disfrutando la atención de su padre. Kayla observó el rostro de Bardock y vio que también lo estaba disfrutando.

"Bueno," Dijo Kayla, "¿Se están divirtiendo?"

Bardock alzó la cabeza rápidamente y se congeló al ver a su pareja. Estaba de pie y recostada contra la pared, sonriendo.

"Y-yo estaba… eh… sólo… ehrm." Bardock se puso de pie, intentando razonar.

Kayla se acercó a él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, agarró las correas de su armadura y lo besó. Cuando se separaron, sus ojos esmeralda destellaron con felicidad.

"No necesitas explicarlo." Susurró.

Bardock sonrió y se inclinó para recibir otro beso. Pero, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, fueron interrumpidos por los lloriqueos de un bebé. Raditz estaba hambriento. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa apologética a Bardock, Kayla lo levantó del suelo y se fue a alimentarlo.

"Tu papá estaba jugando contigo, Raditz, ¿verdad? Eso fue muy gentil de su parte, ¿no lo crees?"

Bardock los observó mientras se iban y suspiró. 'Menos mal que ni Tora ni los otros me vieron. Se hubiesen burlado de mí. Pero eso se sintió bien.' Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Bardock siguió a Kayla para buscar algo de comer. Pero su nueva familia estaba a punto de ser destruida.

* * *

¡Ja ne! No estoy segura si podré subir el próximo capítulo mañana, pero lo intentaré.

También subiré un fic GxV de navidad por si les interesa.


	2. Desgarramiento

**¡Gomen nasai! Estuve bastante ocupada estos últimos días... pero bueno, ya volví :3**

**NOTA: Watashi no Doragon Booru Zetto dewa arimasen.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Their story" por ravenclaw-scorceress29, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Desgarramiento

* * *

Una semana luego del nacimiento de Raditz, Bardock fue enviado a conquistar un planeta. Como el planeta no era particularmente grande, Bardock fue enviado a solas, lo que significaba que Tora y el resto del equipo tenían que quedarse. Un día, después de desayunar, fueron a visitar a Kayla y a Raditz. Kayla se sorprendió pero estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos. Desde que Bardock conoció a Kayla, ella se había vuelto un miembro no oficial del equipo y era muy cercana a ellos, especialmente Fasha. Una vez adentro, Borgos y Tora comenzaron a jugar con Raditz en el suelo, Fasha y Kayla estaban sentadas en el sofá conversando y Shugesh estaba observando la escena dese un sillón.

"¿Así que vas a ser un tipo fuerte como tu Papá?" Bromeó Tora, dándole un golpecito con el dedo en la panza.

"Creo que ese es el plan de Bardock," Rio Kayla.

"Aw, se parece un poco a Bardock." Dijo Fasha.

"¿En verdad lo crees? No olvides que mi cabello es como el de Raditz."

Todos se rieron mientras que Raditz se retorcía en el piso. Entonces Borgos vio que Shugesh no se les unía.

"Vamos, Shugesh," dijo, "juega con el chiquillo."

"¿Qué?" Shugesh preguntó con desdén. "¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"

"Bardock estaba jugando con él antes de irse." Kayla dijo de manera persuasiva.

Shugesh sólo la observó con sorpresa. Si Bardock pudo dejar su orgullo de lado para jugar, él también podía hacerlo. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a los pies de Raditz, haciendo reír al bebé.

"¡Hey! ¡Esto es genial!"

Era bastante raro ver al gran y duro Shugesh dejando de lado su orgullo para jugar con un bebé. Pero ahí fue cuando Raditz vio algo más interesante con qué jugar. Se estiró y agarró el objeto. De repente Shugesh se puso rígido. Confundidos, todo el mundo se volteó y vio que Raditz había agarrado la cola de Shugesh y la estaba apretando. . Kayla saltó e hizo que su hijo soltara la cola. Entonces lo alzó.

"Lo siento mucho, Shugesh," dijo con nerviosismo, "Nunca le había hecho eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Bardock."

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras Shugesh recuperaba la compostura. De repente sus rastreadores comenzaron a hacer ruido. Lo que sucedía era que la gente del planeta en el que Bardock estaba había resultado ser más poderosa de lo que habían creído. Necesitaba apoyo. Kayla se comenzó a preocupar al oír el mensaje pero Tora le prometió que lo traerían de vuelta sano y salvo. Se levantaron, se despidieron de Kayla y Raditz y se fueron. Pero las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse mal.

Mientras Tora y los demás iban a ayudar a Bardock, Malaka y Plenthor seguían discutiendo sobre la situación de Kayla y Raditz. Plenthor seguía diciendo que Raditz podía quedarse gracias al status de Kayla pero no había manera de ignorar que su nivel de poder era de sólo 5.

"Plenthor," dijo Malaka con enfado, "Mientras más nos tardemos, más duro será para Kayla."

Pero antes de que Plenthor pudiera responder, un asistente entró corriendo en la habitación, jadeando.

"El rey Vegeta ha regresado, señores," Dijo con voz ahogada.

"Ah," dijo Malaka, "ahora podemos resolver esto."

Los dos médicos se dirigieron al palacio del rey. Les dijeron a los guardias que necesitaban ver a su Majestad. Cuando fueron escoltados al cuarto del trono, el rey Vegeta se había acabado de sentar para tomar un descanso. Cuando vio a Malaka y a Plenthor acercarse a él, rodó sus ojos y suspiró. Acababa de llegar de su misión…

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" Preguntó.

"Lamentamos molestarlo, Señor, pero necesitamos su opinión."

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Bueno, un bebé saiyajin nació mientras usted no estaba pero no sabemos si enviarlo a otro planeta o no. Lo que sucede es que su madre pertenece a la élite y su padre es de clase baja."

El rey Vegeta se sorprendió un poco. Habían muy pocos saiyajins de clase baja emparejados con saiyajins de élite. Sólo esperaba que esto no tuviera nada que ver con dos en particular.

"Y su nivel de pelea es de cinco," agregó Malaka.

"¿Quiénes son los padres?"

"Bardock y Kayla."

De repente el rey sintió cómo la ira lo consumía por dentro. Aún no había olvidado que Bardock había logrado conseguirla antes que él. Estuvo a punto de ser su reina pero gracias a él todo se arruinó, por lo que Vegeta tuvo que buscar otra pareja. Había perdido a la saiyajin más hermosa del planeta a manos de un soldado de bajo nivel. Y ahora tenían un hijo. Podía haber ayudado a Kayla pero su orgullo seguía herido. Era una oportunidad perfecta para vengarse. Pero tenía que ocultar su actitud vengativa.

"No puedo creer que ustedes dos no utilizaran sus cerebros. Todos los saiyajins de bajo nivel son enviados a otro planeta sin importar el status de sus padres. ¡Ordeno que despachen al niño lo más pronto posible!"

Plenthor y Malaka se observaron mutuamente. Esto no era lo que querían que pasara. Kayla estaba a punto de recibir algunas visitas poco agradables.

Kayla estaba sentada leyendo un libro mientras Raditz dormía en su cuna. Estaba tratando de evitar preocuparse tanto. Bardock había estado ausente por dos semanas y no había habido noticias desde que Tora y los demás fueron a ayudarlo. Cuando pensaba en eso, recordaba la muerte de su padre. ¿Y si perdía a Bardock de la manera en que perdió a su padre?

"Deja de pensar así, Kayla," Se regañó a sí misma, "Preocuparse no ayudará en nada. Bardock es fuerte y recursivo. Va a estar bien."

'Pero pidió ayuda a través de su rastreador. No haría eso si no estuviera en problemas.'

"Pero Fasha y los chicos fueron a ayudarlo. Y Tora me prometió que lo traerían de vuelta sano y salvo."

De repente se oyeron golpes en la puerta. Sonaba como si estuvieran tratando de abrirla a la fuerza. ¿Quién querría hacer eso? Irritada pero con cuidado, Kayla se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con cuatro saiyajins. Dos de ellos eran enormes. Eran más altos que Borgos y unas dos veces más pesados. Ambos portaban armadura marrón y negra similar a la de Tora y tenían poco cabello. Otro vestía la armadura y la bata que Malaka utilizaba. Era bajito y calvo. El último de todos era alto, delgado y tenía una presencia muy intimidante. Tenía un largo mostacho que bajaba hasta su barbilla. Portaba armadura azul y negra y una capa azul. Era uno de los oficiales del rey.

"¿Kayla?" Dijo el oficial calmadamente.

"Sí, esa soy yo."

"Bien. Chicos."

De repente los dos saiyajin enormes entraron y usaron su fuerza para mantener a Kayla contra la pared. Trató de soltarse pero eran demasiado fuertes. Su corazón latía con miedo.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Suplicó ella.

"Recibimos órdenes del rey Vegeta para llevarnos a un niño bajo el nombre de Raditz. Debe ser enviado a otro planeta como el saiyajin de clase baja que es."

"Pero dijeron que podíamos quedarnos con él gracias a mi status. Mi padre era el comandante Sage, el líder de la armada saiyajin años atrás."

"Quizás sea cierto, pero su hijo tiene un nivel de poder bajo. Por lo tanto debe irse. Tráelo."

El cuerpo de Kayla se congeló. Tuvo que observar cómo el médico entraba a la casa y desaparecía en el cuarto de Raditz. De repente los gritos de terror de Raditz llenaron la casa.

"¡Por favor! ¡No pueden hacer esto!"

Kayla intentó liberarse una vez más. El problema es que no había entrenado en meses así que no tenía la fuerza que tenía normalmente. Entonces el tipo pequeño pasó frente a ella con Raditz en brazos. El bebé estaba forcejeando para liberarse.

"¡RADITZ!"

Los lloriqueos del bebé se detuvieron por un instante al oír la voz de su madre. Raditz se volteó un poco para mirar a su madre. Pero entonces comenzó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Una vez el doctor estuvo fuera de la casa, los guardias soltaron a Kayla y salieron también dejando a Kayla en el suelo.

"Gracias por su cooperación, Kayla," Se burló el oficial, "No se preocupe, cuidaremos bien de Raditz."  
Entonces atravesó la puerta. Finalmente, Kayla comenzó a llorar. Estaba temblando de miedo y se sentía terrible. Aún podía oír los gritos desesperados de Raditz.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap :V**

**¡Mataashita!**


	3. La furia de Bardock

**¡En verdad lo siento! sé que tenía que subir un cap ayer, pero se me presentó un pequeño problemilla... pero bueno, ya volví, y mañana sí publicaré el próximo cap.**

**NOTA: Watashi no Doragon Booru Zetto dewa arimasen.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Their story" por ravenclaw-scorceress29, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La furia de Bardock**

* * *

Más o menos una hora después, Bardock y su equipo regresaron a Vegetasei. Estaban exhaustos pero no en mala forma. Bardock consiguió mantenerse consciente y no necesitó un Tanque de recuperación.

"¿Qué tal si vamos por un trago?" Sugirió Fasha.

"Nah," Bostezó Bardock, "Me voy a casa. Kayla debe estar preocupada por mí. Oigan, ¿qué tal si vamos todos?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

El equipo despegó y voló hacia la casa de Bardock. Mientras se acercaban, Bardock sintió que algo estaba mal. No estaba seguro de por qué pero no era bueno. Entonces Tora lo llamó por su nombre de manera urgente.

"Oye, Bardock, ¿Por qué está abierta tu puerta?"

El guerrero saiyajin alzó la mirada y vio que su mejor amigo tenía razón. La puerta de su casa estaba abierta. Mientras se acercaban, pudieron oír a alguien llorando y Bardock comenzó a preocuparse. Ese alguien parecía ser Kayla. ¿Estaba ella bien, o acaso el problema era Raditz? Cuando aterrizó obtuvo su respuesta. Kayla seguía en el suelo con sus manos y su cabeza contra la pared y estaba llorando tanto que apenas podía respirar.

"¡Kayla!"

La saiyajin miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Bardock corriendo hacia ella. Se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó. Estaba temblando y agarrando firmemente su armadura.

"Kayla," preguntó Bardock, "¿Qué sucedió?"

"S-se llevaron a Raditz." Respondió con voz ahogada.

Bardock se congeló. ¡Alguien se había llevado a su hijo! Fasha y los chicos se miraban entre sí con shock y confusión. Bardock tomó los hombros de Kayla y la miró a los ojos.

"Kayla, ¿Quién se llevó a Raditz?" Preguntó tratando de permanecer calmado.

"¡Los hombres del rey! ¡Entraron a la fuerza y se lo llevaron! Dijeron que tenía que ser enviado a otro planeta porque su nivel de poder es de cinco. Bardock, ¡Se llevaron a nuestro bebé!"

Entonces Kayla comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Mientras lloraba sobre la armadura de su pareja, Bardock estaba siendo consumido por la ira. ¿Cómo se atrevían a entrar, asustar a Kayla y llevarse a Raditz? Tenía que hacer algo.

"Fasha, cuida a Kayla." Dijo.

"¿A-a dónde vas?" Preguntó Kayla con voz temblorosa.

"Voy a recuperar a nuestro hijo. Vamos, Tora."

Entonces Bardock despegó. Tora observó a los demás con confusión pero siguió a su amigo. Shugesh hizo lo mismo.

Borgos y Fasha ayudaron a Kayla a levantarse, entrar en la casa y sentarse en el sofá. Había dejado de llorar pero seguía temblando. Aparte de miedo, también sentía frío por haberse mantenido sentada afuera. Fasha consiguió una manta y la puso encima de su amiga.

"No puedo creer que te hayan hecho esto," Dijo, "Primero dejan que traigas a Raditz a casa, y luego se lo llevan sin siquiera pedirte permiso."

"Sí," Dijo Borgos con compasión, "Esto es horrible."

"Bueno, Bardock traerá a Raditz de vuelta de algún modo."

Kayla no estaba tan segura. Quizás si hubiera hecho lo que su madre le había dicho no estaría pasando por esto. Pero ya era muy tarde.

"Y lo peor de todo es que lo hicieron mientras Bardock no estaba," comentó Borgos, "Si hubiese estado en casa nunca lo habrían hecho."

"Sí, tenían que haber sabido que Bardock estaba ausente y que Kayla era vulnerable."

En realidad, Kayla no los estaba escuchando. Aún podía oír los gritos de Raditz. Le dolía demasiado. ¿Por qué su gente tenía que ser así? Todo era para complacer a Freezer. 'Ese tirano nos está destruyendo. Nuestros niños deben crecer solos con el único propósito de expandir su maldito imperio. Ahora mi hijo tiene que sufrir el mismo destino.'

Mientras tanto, Bardock, Tora y Shugesh estaban volando. Bardock, furioso por la situación, estaba yendo a velocidades increíbles. Tanto, que Tora y Shugesh no podían alcanzarlo.

"Whoah," comentó Shugesh, "Bardock está completamente fuera de juicio."

"Lo sé," replicó Tora, "Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Pero no lo culpo. Estaría igual si mi hijo fuese secuestrado así."

"Sólo espero que Bardock no haga nada estúpido."

"Tendremos que esperar para averiguarlo."

Pronto, Bardock aterrizó en el centro médico donde sabía que Raditz estaba siendo retenido. Entró corriendo mientras sus compañeros aterrizaban. Tenía una misión que cumplir. No importaba quién se cruzara en su camino, siguió empujándolos a todos hasta que llegó al cuarto de Plenthor y Malaka. Los dos doctores estaban monitoreando a dos soldados que estaban en Cápsulas de Recuperación. Ambos oyeron pisadas y se voltearon para ver a Bardock justo antes de que agarrara a Malaka y lo lanzara contra la pared. Plenthor se congeló mientras Tora y Shugesh entraron a la habitación.

"¡Bardock! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!" Preguntó Plenthor alarmado.

"¡Estoy recuperando a mi hijo!" Ladró Bardock, "¡Dime dónde está, ahora!"

"Lo siento, Bardock. No puedo. En verdad lo lamentamos, fue nuestra culpa."

"¡Pero si yo estaba en contra!" Dijo Malaka con voz ahogada gracias al agarre de Bardock.

"Teníamos que haberles advertido a Kayla y a ti sobre esto. No estábamos seguros de si enviar a Raditz a otro planeta o no.

Bardock dejó ir a Malaka y alzó la vista hacia Plenthor. Se acercó a él y lo fulminó con la mirada. Sin embargo, Plenthor no se dejó intimidar y devolvió el gesto. Plenthor sabía que, aunque tenía un carácter luchador, el joven saiyajin apreciaba y confiaba en sus consejos.

"Créeme, Bardock," dijo, "No queríamos que esto pasara. Creía firmemente que Raditz no podía ser enviado a otro planeta gracias al status de Kayla. No hubiese dejado que te lo llevaras a casa si no lo hubiera hecho."

La ira de Bardock se disipó, pero pronto se convirtió en desamor. Si no hubiese sido enviado a esa misión, probablemente la situación no sería tan mala. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Marilú Moreno:** ¡Ya sé! Desafortunadamente para la pareja, aún les quedan muchas cosas malas por enfrentar...

**¡Mataashita!**


	4. La última despedida

**No podré subir el fic en las próximas dos semanas. ¡Gomen! Me voy de viaje, y no tengo laptop, así que... pues eso.**

**NOTA: Watashi no Doragon Booru Zetto dewa arimasen.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Their story" por ravenclaw-scorceress29, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: La última despedida

* * *

Esa noche, Tora y los demás insistieron en pasar la noche en casa de Bardock y Kayla para acompañarlos. Cada uno escogió un área de la sala y se quedaron dormidos allí. Bardock y Kayla estaban en su habitación, preparándose para dormir. Mientras Bardock se desvestía, Kayla estaba recostada dándole la espalda. No había hecho contacto visual con su pareja desde que llegó del centro médico. Simplemente no podía. Sabía por qué pero no podía decirle. Una vez desnudo, Bardock se sentó a su lado y la miró para saber si estaba despierta. Sintiendo el peso del guerrero sobre la cama, Kayla cerró los ojos para parecer dormida. No quería que le dijera que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba. Aun así él besó su mejilla, se acostó a su lado y envolvió su brazo y su cola alrededor de ella.

"Kayla," dijo suavemente, "Sabes que te amo. Sólo desearía poder mejorar la situación."

Ella no respondió pero abrió los ojos. Notó el temblor en su voz. A él también le dolía pero lo estaba superando como un guerrero. Eventualmente, Bardock se quedó dormido.

Una hora después, luego de asegurarse de que Bardock estaba en verdad dormido, Kayla se quitó su brazo y su cola de encima. Luego se deslizó fuera de la cama y se puso su armadura. Agarró su rastreador azul y se lo puso. Salió del cuarto en puntillas. Le echó un vistazo a la sala y vio a sus amigos. Borgos estaba tumbado frente a la puerta, Shugesh estaba recostado en su espalda, roncando como una ballena encallada, Tora estaba acostado en el sofá y Fasha estaba agazapada en el sillón. Normalmente, Kayla sonreiría al ver la escena. Ver que sus amigos estaban ahí por ella y su pareja la tenía que haber hecho sentir mejor pero ella sólo los observó y salió de la casa. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Una vez fuera de la casa, voló a través de la noche hasta alcanzar el centro médico. Estaba cerrado pero sabía que aún habían personas trabajando adentro. Entró con sigilo y caminó lo más rápido y cautelosamente posible a través de los pasillos. Estaba determinada a encontrarlo. Buscó en cada cuarto por el cual pasaba mientras se mantenía alerta para evitar ser descubierta. Luego de veinte minutos de buscar, encontró la guardería. Una vez adentro no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a Raditz. Habían docenas de pequeños bebés saiyajin, completos con cola y todo, pero Raditz sobresalía del resto gracias a su gran cantidad de cabello. Estaba durmiendo con su cola envuelta alrededor de sí mismo. Entonces, por primera vez desde que el bebé había sido alejado de su lado, Kayla sonrió. Se veía seguro.

"Raditz," Susurró, "Mamá está aquí. Despierta, cariño."

Casi inmediatamente, los pequeños ojos de Raditz se abrieron y miraron a su madre. La reconoció y estiró sus manos hacia ella.

"Hola pequeñín."

Lo tomó en brazos y lo acercó hacia su cuerpo. Él se acurrucó contra ella y envolvió su cola alrededor de su brazo. Mientras lo sostenía, pasó los dedos de su mano libre a través de su largo y abundante cabello. Nadie sería capaz de romper el abrazo, ni siquiera Freezer podría evitar que viera a su hijo.

Unas horas después, Plenthor estaba terminando sus chequeos nocturnos cuando entró a la guardería. Ahí, sentada en una silla, se encontraba Kayla. Estaba profundamente dormida con Raditz en brazos. No debía estar ahí. Pero había sido rebelde como siempre y había entrado sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No le gustaba verla molesta, pero así era como su gente hacía las cosas. Raditz tenía que irse en la mañana y Kayla no podía estar ahí. Los oficiales estaban preocupados porque creían que podría causar problemas. La sacudió con suavidad para despertarla. Ella gimió con lentitud y abrió los ojos para ver al doctor mirándola seriamente.

"Kayla, no deberías estar aquí." Dijo.

"No podía estar lejos de él, Plenthor," replicó ella, "quería ver a mi bebé una vez más. Esos bastardos ni siquiera dejaron que me despidiera apropiadamente."

Plenthor entendió. Había oído cómo se habían llevado a Raditz, incluyendo que Bardock no estaba en Vegetasei en ese momento.

"Es un buen chico," aseguró él, "Será un buen guerrero."

Kayla suspiró pesadamente. El suspiro le dijo a Plenthor que eso no le importaba.

"Será un buen ejemplo de un guerrero saiyajin."

"En otras palabras, un mono asesino sin corazón, justo como el universo nos ve. No me interesa que mi hijo sea otro títere de Freezer; Me interesa criar a mi hijo por mi cuenta, como debería."

Ese pequeño discurso hizo que Plenthor frunciera el ceño.

"Kayla, te das cuenta de que algunas de las cosas que has dicho incluyen a Bardock, mono asesino sin corazón, títere de Freezer. No me digas que ves a Bardock así."

Los ojos de Kayla dejaron de mirar los de Plenthor mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra el cabello de Raditz. Conocía a su pareja desde hacía mucho tiempo y nunca había pensado que era desalmado o que era títere de alguien. Ya no sabía qué creer, pero una cosa era segura, estaba furiosa y necesitaba descargar su ira. Pero una pequeña parte de ella quería culpar a Bardock.

Mientras tanto, Bardock se había levantado temprano para encontrar que la cama estaba fría. Con los ojos cerrados, se dio vuelta y estiró el brazo sólo para agarrar las sábanas. Se sentó rápidamente y vio que Kayla había desaparecido. Se levantó, se puso sus pantalones de spandex y comenzó a buscarla. Buscó en el cuarto de Raditz, el baño y la cocina. Pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Entró a la sala y le dio golpecitos con el dedo a Tora hasta que se despertó.

"Tora," susurró, "¿Has visto a Kayla?

"No," respondió Tora con irritación, "he estado durmiendo. ¿Por qué?"

"No está en la cama, ni tampoco en la casa."

Tora se sentó y vio que Bardock estaba preocupado. Y no podía culparlo.

"Sólo hay un lugar donde podría estar." Dijo Bardock.

Con Tora pisándole los talones, el guerrero de la cicatriz se puso su armadura y despegó hacia el lugar donde sabía que Kayla estaba. Tenía razón. Finalmente encontró a Kayla en el centro médico con Plenthor.

"Kayla," suspiró, "te he estado buscando por todas partes."

"Tenía que ver a Raditz una última vez antes de su partida."

Ahí fue cuando Bardock se dio cuenta de que Plenthor tenía a Raditz en sus brazos. No podía despegar sus ojos del pequeño saiyajin dormido. Aunque convertirse en padre había sido un shock para él, Raditz le había robado el corazón a Bardock y se encontró a sí mismo preocupándose más por su hijo de lo que creía. Plenthor vio la expresión en el rostro del joven.

"Puedes despedirte si quieres, Bardock." Dijo.

Bardock no sabía qué hacer. El guerrero en su interior le dijo no, no seas blando. Pero el padre en su interior le gritaba que lo hiciera por Raditz.

Antes de darse cuenta, Bardock alzó a Raditz y lo acercó hacia él. Los ojos de Kayla se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la escena. Esta sería la última vez que su familia estaría unida. Entonces el bebé saiyajin despertó lentamente y observó el rostro de su padre. De repente, con un gorjeo suave, Raditz estiró su manita hasta que sus pequeños dedos tocaron la nariz de Bardock. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Bardock tomó la mano de Raditz.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo." Dijo.

Raditz, quien no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, balbuceó felizmente. Era un tierno momento entre padre e hijo, uno que sería el último. Luego de unos momentos, Plenthor se acercó y estiró sus brazos, señalando que ya era hora de que Raditz se fuera. Kayla vio esto.

"Por favor, danos un poco más de tiempo." Suplicó.

"Lo lamento, Kayla," replicó Plenthor, "Pero órdenes son órdenes. No podemos esperar más. Bardock."

Con un profundo suspiro, Bardock puso a Raditz en brazos del médico. Pero, mientras Plenthor lo agarraba, Raditz se dio cuenta de que su padre lo estaba soltando y se agarró fuerte a una de sus muñequeras rojas.

"Vamos, Raditz," Plenthor intentó persuadirlo, "Suelta a tu padre. Irás en un pequeño viaje."

Pero no importaba cuánto intentaran, Raditz no soltaba a Bardock. Sus pequeños ojos se clavaron en los de Bardock, casi implorándole a su padre que lo tomara en brazos de nuevo. Al ver a su hijo así, el corazón de Kayla le gritó que agarrara a Raditz y escapara pero ella sabía que sería inútil, los guardias la perseguirían.

Eventualmente, Bardock suspiró y se quitó la muñequera. Ahora, no había nada que evitara que Plenthor llevara a Raditz a su Cápsula Espacial. El infante de cabello largo estaba en brazos del médico, sus grandes ojos húmedos observando a Bardock, la muñequera roja de su padre siendo sostenida por su pequeña manito.

"Eso es tuyo, Raditz."

Kayla observó a su pareja mientras estaba de pie con los brazos a sus dos lados y la cabeza gacha. Parecía sentirse culpable. Suspiró y siguió a Plenthor, asegurándose de estar allí para observar la partida de su hijo. En la Plataforma de lanzamiento había una larga fila de Cápsulas Espaciales esperando a recibir pasajeros. Plenthor llevó a Raditz a la Cápsula más cercana a la puerta. La escotilla ya estaba abierta así que el médico se inclinó hacia abajo y puso a Raditz en el asiento. El bebé saiyajin aún seguía agarrando la muñequera de Bardock con ambas manos. Una vez seguro, Plenthor retrocedió y cerró la escotilla. Kayla tuvo que darse la vuelta para evitar ver la escena al frente suyo. Raditz estaba sentado dentro de la cápsula, mirando a través de la ventanilla, sus ojos grandes y nerviosos. Entonces se oyó un siseo. Kayla echó un vistazo y vio cómo la Cápsula era inundada por una ligera capa de humo. Sabía lo que era. Era el humo somnífero que los saiyajins adultos usaban para dormir plácidamente durante viajes largos. Se usó menos humo para Raditz pero pronto quedó profundamente dormido en su silla de cuero rojo. Entonces Plenthor se volteó hacia Kayla.

"Puedes observar desde la plataforma de observación que está arriba de estas escaleras."

Kayla asintió, echándole un vistazo rápido a Raditz a través de la ventanilla, y luego subió por las escaleras que estaban al otro lado de la habitación. Mientras las subía, pudo oír y sentir la Cápsula siendo preparada para ser lanzada hacia el espacio. Tan pronto como alcanzó el balcón, la Cápsula fue disparada hacia el cielo estrellado. Unas pocas lágrimas silenciosas lograron bajar por sus mejillas mientras la Cápsula se hacía cada vez más pequeña.

Ahí fue cuando lo sintió, una mano puesta gentilmente sobre su hombro. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio que la mano le pertenecía a Bardock. Él también estaba observando el firmamento, viendo cómo su hijo desaparecía. Sus ojos nunca se movieron mientras frotaba suavemente la clavícula de Kayla con su pulgar. Se expresión era difícil de descifrar pero Kayla sabía que estaba tan triste como ella. Pero en vez de dejar que la confortara, lo ignoró. Una vez la cápsula desapareció, se volteó y se alejó de Bardock. El guerrero de la cicatriz sólo la observó irse. En verdad deseaba saber qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

* * *

**¡Ja ne!**


	5. Punto de Quiebre

¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no nos hablábamos... ¿Casi un año, supongo? Primero que todo, me gustaría pedir disculpas por mi repentina desaparición. Este año estuvo lleno de sucesos extraños, experiencias duras y cosas divertidas. Ah, y mucho Dragon Ball, por supuesto.

La buena noticia es que no desapareceré más, y que he mejorado un poco más mi nivel de Inglés, por lo que habrán menos errores... Eso espero. Este capítulo va dedicado a **Diosa De La Muerte**, quien me hizo spam (y un par de correcciones) mientras no estaba. Ojalá les guste el cap ;3

**NOTA: Poseo los derechos sobre la franquicia... en mis sueños.**

**Adicionalmente, este fic es la traducción de "Their Story" por ravenclaw-scorceress29, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Punto de quiebre

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Raditz se había ido y era evidente que había un vacío en las vidas de Bardock y Kayla. Había tensión y silencio en su casa. Kayla seguía profundamente triste. Cada mañana se levantaba y, por unos segundos, olvidaba que su bebé había sido enviado a otro planeta. Entonces lo recordaba y le volvía a doler tanto como le había dolido esa noche. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Bardock comenzara a preocuparse. El día siguiente a la partida de Raditz, se despertó y encontró la cama vacía. Preocupado, se puso sus pantalones de Spandex y empezó a buscar a Kayla. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla. Tan pronto como entró a la habitación de al lado, la de Raditz, la encontró. Estaba sentada en el suelo con su espalda contra la pared y las rodillas recogidas hacia su pecho. Pero las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas tomaron a Bardock por sorpresa.

"Kayla."

"Olvidé que esos bastardos se llevaron a nuestro bebé," respondió ella suavemente. "Ahora creo que no volveremos a ver a Raditz jamás."

El guerrero suspiró profundamente. Tenía que haberle dicho que Raditz estaría bien y que regresaría a casa. Pero sabía, gracias a la naturaleza de sus vidas, que la suerte no era para nada segura, así que no dijo nada.

Ninguno de los dos habló mucho entre sí durante los días siguientes. Bardock, entrenado y casi condicionado para descartar los sentimientos de su mente, siguió entrenando y luchando como si nada hubiera pasado. Y esto estaba comenzando a frustrar a Kayla. Quería dejar salir todas sus emociones, pero gracias a las personas a su alrededor, sentía la presión de contenerlas. Pero había algo más. Luego de que el shock inicial de perder a Raditz se hubiese desvanecido, no le tomó mucho tiempo a Bardock darse cuenta de que su pareja se había vuelto fría con él. Lo miraba con insensibilidad de manera frecuente y, si se cruzaban en el pasillo, ella simplemente pasaba a su lado. Aun así, Kayla seguía hablándole civilizadamente. Luego de unos días, Bardock se encontró a sí mismo sentado con Tora en su bar favorito. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su mejor amigo se diera cuenta de que Bardock estaba callado y distante.

"Oye, Bardock," dijo, "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," refunfuñó Bardock, "estoy bien."

"¿Estás seguro? Has estado muy callado; No puedo evitar pensar que tu mente está en otro lado."

Bardock estaba a punto de decirle a Tora que no se metiera en sus asuntos pero su mejor amigo siempre estaba allí para apoyarlo. Confiaba en Tora con su vida. Finalmente se rindió y decidió contarle a Tora el comportamiento de Kayla hacia él. Cuando terminó, Tora no parecía sorprendido.

"Vamos, Bardock," suspiró, "Tendrías que haber sabido que esto pasaría. Todavía le sigue doliendo la pérdida del pequeñajo. ¿Recuerdas cuando tu madre murió? ¿O cuando Takeo fue asesinado?"

"Pero por supuesto que lo recuerdo."

"Bueno, ¿Y qué hay de cuando mantuvimos nuestros sentimientos ocultos, pero luego salieron y explotamos con ira?"

Bardock finalmente entendió lo que Tora estaba intentando decirle. Kayla estaba furiosa con todo el mundo porque su bebé había sido alejado de ella

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Ve y dile que a ti también te duele. Dile que todo va a estar bien. Has que se sincere, justo como hice yo contigo y tú conmigo."

Por un momento, Bardock recordó aquellos tiempos en los que su amistad con Tora fue puesta a prueba. Luego de la muerte de Takeo, el hermano gemelo de Tora, el guerrero Saiyajin había encontrado a Bardock y lo había atacado. Afortunadamente, Bardock tomó el control de la situación y retuvo a Tora el tiempo suficiente para que se calmara.

_Tora miró fijamente a Bardock. Y fue ahí cuando lo vio. Era algo que había visto antes en sí mismo. Tora recordó a Bardock arrodillado en un centro de entrenamiento, golpeando el suelo mientras dejaba salir el dolor de perder a su madre, como si hubiese pasado el día anterior._

_"Está bien, Bardock," aseguró Tora, "Déjalo salir amigo."_

_"¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"_

_"Nada, amigo, nada."_

_Si Tora no hubiese sido tan paciente y persistente con Bardock en ese entonces, su mejor amigo no hubiera llegado hasta allí. Y ahora, Bardock estaba devolviéndole el favor._

Así que ahora Bardock tenía que hacer lo mismo con Kayla. Lo necesitaba y él debía mostrarle que le importaba. Pero antes de que pudiese irse y arreglar el problema, Borgos, Fasha y Shugesh aparecieron.

"Hey," llamó Shugesh, "Los hemos estado buscando por todas partes."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Bardock.

"Nos han dado una nueva misión." Replicó Fasha, "¡Y es una muy buena!"

Bardock miró a Tora, inseguro sobre dejarlo e ir a hablar con Kayla. Pero, su equipo lo necesitaba. Así que, desafortunadamente, Kayla tenía que esperar. Al menos el viaje le daría tiempo de pensar.

Mientras Bardock se iba con su equipo, Kayla fue a visitar a un viejo amigo. Vestida con su armadura, voló a través de la plataforma de aterrizaje y descendió justo al lado del laboratorio. Ahí vivía su amigo y confidente de toda la vida, el doctor Sports. Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró al viejo doctor sentado, descansando. Cuando la vio, sonrió cálidamente.

"Buenas tardes, Kayla," Saludó, "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bueno, considerando que mi bebé recién nacido fue alejado de mi lado y que no aguanto estar en el mismo lugar que mi pareja, creo que estoy bien."

La hostilidad en su voz tomó por sorpresa al doctor Sports. Sabía sobre Raditz y no estaba impresionado de que aun estuviese afligida, pero oírla decir que no podía soportar estar cerca de Bardock fue un completo shock.

"Así no son ustedes," comentó el doctor con tristeza, "tú y Bardock eran una pareja sólida."

"Las cosas antes eran distintas. Era una muchacha ingenua, sin control. Lo mejor de todo lo que ha pasado es que he crecido. Ya no soy una niña."

"Pero en momentos como estos necesitas estar con tu pareja. Le está doliendo tanto como a ti."

"Por supuesto que no. A Bardock no le importa, ¡justo como el mono que es!"

Pero antes de que el doctor Sports pudiera decir algo que hiciera cambiar a Kayla de opinión, ella se volteó y salió, iracunda. Era claro que la intensidad de su rabia era demasiado fuerte y no había señales de que esto cambiara.

"Oh, Kayla. Espero que no empeores las cosas para ti misma."

Aunque preocupado, el doctor Sports volvió al trabajo con la mente llena de pensamientos sobre Kayla. ¿Acaso estaba ocultando algo?

Unos días después, Kayla estaba sentada en el alféizar de una ventana, leyendo, cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Bardock había vuelto de la última misión de su equipo.

"¿Kayla?" Llamó.

Pero Kayla no respondió. Había estado contenta con la soledad de los últimos días. Pero, en el instante en el que oyó la voz de Bardock, comenzó a molestarse. Era como si su voz le causara rabia. Mientras su furia se incrementaba, cerró su libro, se levantó y se dedicó a mirar al cielo a través de la ventana.

"¿Kayla?" Llamó Bardock de nuevo.

Luego de no haber recibido una respuesta la primera vez, Bardock se preocupó. Cuando intentó otra vez, no recibió respuesta alguna, pero entonces la encontró. Estaba en la sala, mirando a través de la ventana con la espalda hacia él. Su lenguaje corporal le dijo a Bardock que aún seguía tensa. Era el momento de la verdad; tenía que confrontarla.

"Oye, te llamé." Dijo.

"Lo sé," respondió ella con frialdad, "te oí."

Ahí estaba una vez más, ese tono glacial. En verdad estaba comenzando a molestarlo.

"Bueno, un 'hola' no estaría de menos."

Kayla se sorprendió por la brusquedad del tono de Bardock lo suficiente como para voltearse y fruncirle el ceño.

"No tengo por qué responderte."

Eso hizo que Bardock entrecerrara los ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"¡No me mires así, Bardock!"

"Kayla, ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? Ya no hablas, me ignoras y ahora me tratas como basura."

"¿Pues tú qué crees? Raditz se fue, eso es lo que sucede."

"Sí, lo sé. Sé que estás molesta. Pero me estás hablando como si fuera mi culpa."

De repente un incómodo silencio dominó la sala. Kayla volvió a darle la espalda a Bardock.

Y fue entonces cuanto el guerrero se dio cuenta.

"¿Crees que esto es mi culpa, Kayla?"

Bardock no estaba listo para el momento en el que su pareja se volteó de nuevo, esta vez con profunda ira en sus ojos.

"¡Esto_ es_ tu culpa!" Gritó. "¡_Todo esto _es tu culpa!"

Bardock estaba sorprendido. Finalmente había comprendido la razón por la cual Kayla había estado actuando de esa manera: Lo culpaba por la partida de Raditz.

"Si hubiese hecho lo que mi madre quería," vociferó, "¡Entonces Raditz no habría tenido que pasar por el horror de ser alejado de su madre!"

"¡Si hubieses escuchado a tu madre Raditz ni siquiera habría nacido!"

"¡No, pero ningún hijo mío habría sido apartado de mí!"

Mientras gritaba, se acercaba más a Bardock, haciendo retroceder al guerrero contra una pared.

"¡Pero como decidí tener un hijo con un arrogante bastardo de bajo nivel, mi hijo tuvo que ser alejado de su madre!"

"¡Oye! ¡Él también es mi hijo! ¿No crees que yo también estoy molesto?"

"¡No! ¡No te importa una mierda! ¡Si en verdad te importara, habrías hecho algo para detenerlos! ¡Irías a buscar a nuestro bebé y lo traerías de vuelta!"

A esas alturas, Bardock podía sentir su ira aumentando. Su bella pareja le estaba gritando en la cara, prácticamente diciéndole que no tenía corazón y que no le importaba su propio hijo. Kayla lo notó, pero eso no la detuvo.

"¿En verdad quieres atacarme, no es cierto? ¡Bueno, adelante! ¡Se el despiadado animal que eres y golpéame! ¡No hay nada que pueda detenerte! ¿O acaso eres cobarde?"

Esto continuó por unos cuantos momentos más; Kayla gritando, desafiando a Bardock a atacarla mientras su furia se incrementaba. En el fondo, una parte de Bardock quería acceder a los deseos de Kayla, sólo para que dejara de ser tan hostil, pero el resto de su ser le decía que no se dejara llevar. Los ojos de Kayla se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas mientras gritaba, y ella se dio cuenta de toda la ira, el dolor y la rabia que había desarrollado a través de los días.

Finalmente, Bardock apartó a Kayla y salió iracundo del cuarto. Kayla detuvo sus gritos, jadeando por el esfuerzo, y su rabia fue reemplazada por dolor al oír los fuertes pasos de Bardock y, posteriormente, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con violencia. Se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente. Todas las emociones contenidas salieron en seguida, incluyendo una nueva: Aprensión hacia su actitud con Bardock.

'¿Qué me está sucediendo?'

* * *

**Diosa de la Muerte: **Adiós, Raditz... Serás extrañado:'{

**Marilu Moreno:** Por supuesto. Alguien tan genial como Raditz no podía morir tan pronto.

Ya que tenemos una nueva serie, me gustaría preguntarles qué les ha parecido DB Super. ¡Hasta pronto!


	6. La decisión de Kayla

**¡Buenas! Disculpen la demora, tuve un par de problemas técnicos... Pero ahora están arreglados. Para ser sincera ahora no sé cada cuánto actualizaré la historia; quizás cada tres o cuatro días, pero pueden ser más o menos dependiendo en qué tan ocupada esté. Dejando a un lado mis tonterías, espero que les guste este capi ^w^  
**

**NOTA: Si Dragon Ball fuera mío, amenazaría a la TOEI para que Super tuviera sangre y buena animación. No, nada de Uchiyama. Aunque él ya murió, pero la TOEI tiene bastantes animadores y artistas peores que él y también son bastante desvergonzados.**

**Adicionalmente, este fic es la traducción de "Their Story" por ravenclaw-scorceress29, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: La decisión de Kayla

* * *

Mientras la tensión aumentaba entre Bardock y Kayla, Tora, Shugesh y Borgos ignoraban la seriedad del asunto. Habían vuelto de una misión rutinaria y luego fueron a tomar algo con Fasha. Ahora estaban preparándose para ir a dormir, ya que habían planeado una sesión de entrenamiento temprano en la mañana con Bardock y Fasha. Conversaban mientras se quitaban los rastreadores, botas y armadura, más que todo bromeando sobre la sesión del día siguiente.

"Apuesto a que puedo derrotarlos a ambos fácilmente," alardeó Shugesh.

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡De ninguna manera, Shugesh!" Exclamó Tora, "¡Yo puedo vencerlos a ambos con los ojos vendados!"

"¡Como sea!"

Los tres compañeros comenzaron a reírse, pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de pisadas y respiración agitada. Se sorprendieron al ver que el origen de estos sonidos era Bardock, quien estaba jadeando frente a ellos. También se veía alterado, algo inusual en los guerreros Saiyajin.

"Bardock," dijo Tora, "¿Estás bien, amigo?"

"No, traté de hablar con Kayla."

Tora, Borgos y Shugesh se sentaron y escucharon a Bardock mientras él les contaba lo que había pasado. Justo como Bardock, se sorprendieron al oír lo agresiva y hostil que había sido Kayla con su pareja. También se sorprendieron al oír que había estado culpando a Bardock por lo que le pasó a Raditz y al ver el sufrimiento de su líder.

"Y entonces me retó a que la atacara," les dijo, "Me estaba gritando en la cara, diciéndome que la golpeara."

"¿Y lo hiciste?" Preguntó Borgos.

Bardock negó con la cabeza, "Sólo me fui."

"Yo lo hubiera hecho sólo para hacerla entrar en razón," comentó Shugesh.

"Nunca le haría daño a Kayla," replicó Bardock con seriedad, "necesitaba desahogarse. Sí, todo lo que dijo dolió, pero nunca me atrevería a lastimarla. Por ahora, no puedo estar a su lado. Creo que necesita estar sola, o al menos necesita que me vaya por un rato."

"Bueno, tu vieja litera sigue vacía, así que eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí." Dijo Tora.

"Gracias."

Por el resto de la noche, los cuatro guerreros se acomodaron para dormir. Bardock se quitó su armadura, botas y rastreador y luego trató de adaptarse a su nueva cama en la barraca, menos cómoda y cálida que la de su hogar.

Luego de la intensa pelea con Bardock, Kayla se encontraba sentada contra la pared, aun llorando y temblando por toda la energía gastada. Cada mala palabra y sus acciones hostiles contra Bardock se estaban repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente. Pero lo que la entristecía más era cómo Bardock se controló y se fue cuando ella le pidió que la atacara. Era la prueba de lo tanto que le importaba. Y el dolor en sus ojos mientras ella se desahogaba demostraba cuánto le importaba Raditz en realidad.

"¿Cómo pude ser tan cruel?" Se preguntó a sí misma, "Bardock lo es todo para mí y lo traté como basura."

Mientras lloraba, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí misma, tratando de dejar de temblar. Todos esos grandes recuerdos de cuando conoció a Bardock por primera vez hasta el nacimiento de Raditz comenzaron a poblar su mente. Cuando vio a su pareja por primera vez, no podía creer que una criatura tan guapa existiera en todo el Planeta Vegeta, ni mucho menos que la estuviera mirando con un poco de deseo. Su abundante cabello negro y su pícaro carisma fueron las cosas que la atrajeron hacia él la primera vez. Al menos hasta que lo conoció mejor. Bajo la dureza, la arrogancia y su fría fachada, encontró un buen hombre que, a pesar de ser una máquina asesina entrenada, tenía principios decentes.

A diferencia de muchos miembros de la élite, Bardock tenía auténtico orgullo Saiyajin, el honor de un verdadero guerrero y era digno de confianza. Había tenido una vida bastante dura gracias al abuso de su padre y la pérdida de su madre, por lo que Kayla estaba sorprendida que se hubiera convertido en el hombre del que se enamoró. Nunca había tenido una sola razón para no confiar en él, y por eso lo amaba. Cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada de Raditz y que Bardock era el padre estaba deleitada, y lo estuvo mucho más cuando supo que Bardock estaba tan feliz como ella. Y cuando padre e hijo se conocieron por primera vez, fue tan perfecto como Kayla lo había esperado.

Pero ahora todo estaba mal, lo opuesto a esos días felices. Raditz se había ido y la posibilidad de que volviera era casi inexistente, y Kayla había arruinado las cosas entre ella y Bardock. Lo había culpado de todo y le había dicho cosas horribles. Él nunca le haría eso a ella, sin importar qué tan enojado estuviera. De hecho, él también estaba dolido y molesto por la partida de su hijo y, aun así, no se comportaba como Kayla. ¿Cómo era posible que de repente sintiera tanto odio y resentimiento por Bardock cuando había luchado tanto para estar con él y lo había amado tanto? Incluso temía la idea de que Bardock regresara en el caso de que ella volviera a salirse de control, si es que regresaba. Si la cultura Saiyajin fuera diferente, las cosas no serían así. Pero sabía cómo era su gente. Mientras Kayla estaba sentada en el piso, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hacer algo para despejar su mente, pero no había manera de hacerlo en el Planeta Vegeta. Finalmente, mientras se levantaba lentamente y se dirigía a su cama, decidió lo que iba a hacer.

Mientras tanto, en las barracas, casi todos los guerreros Saiyajin estaban descansando en sus literas. Algunos roncaban mientras otros murmuraban cosas en su sueño. Shugesh era el roncador del grupo y cómo los demás podían dormir con tanto ruido era un misterio. Borgos yacía con los brazos y las piernas extendidos en la cama, sus pies colgando de los lados. Tora estaba recostado de lado, durmiendo pacíficamente. Sin embargo, Bardock no estaba durmiendo, sino mirando hacia el techo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Todo lo que le pasaba por la mente era el recuerdo de su relación con Kayla. Era perfecta, bella, inteligente, divertida, y tan diferente del resto de los Saiyajin. Era independiente, y no dejaba que nadie la controlara. Bardock nunca creyó merecer una mujer tan increíble, pero ella ignoró las diferencias sociales y lo vio como el hombre que era. La primera vez que se besaron, desde el momento en el que sus labios se rozaron, todo se sintió bien. Cuando descubrieron que Raditz iba a nacer, el guerrero de la cicatriz temía comportarse como su padre, pero Kayla le aseguró que no lo haría. Había sido difícil pero, antes de que Raditz fuera llevado a otro planeta, logró aprender a cuidar de su pequeño hijo de manera responsable.

La noche en la que Raditz fue concebido fue una noche que Bardock se rehusaba a olvidar. Claro, hubiese preferido hacer el amor con Kayla en una cómoda cama y no en el frío césped, pero aun así fue una gran noche. Kayla se aferró a él todo el tiempo y sus colas se encontraban entrelazadas. Todo el amor entre los dos fue expresado de la manera más pura y Bardock se aseguró de que esa fuese una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaría. Cuando todo terminó, el guerrero tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar la calidez de la piel de Kayla contra la suya mientras la mantenía cerca de su cuerpo. Esto le dio una oportunidad de saborear su perfecta belleza y lo afortunado que era de tenerla. Mientras la sostenía, no había manera de que nadie interrumpiera ese exquisito momento.

Ahora la situación en la que estaban era completamente distinta a esa bella noche. Había tanta ira y dolor que ni siquiera los lazos que una vez fueron tan fuertes entre ellos pudieron prevenir el daño que había sido infligido. Quizás si Bardock se quedaba en las barracas, seguía trabajando y vigilaba a Kayla desde lejos ambos podrían recuperarse y, con suerte, reunirse y comenzar de nuevo. Pero Bardock no era consciente del giro que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

La mañana siguiente, Bardock, quien no recordaba haberse dormido, despertó en una barraca silenciosa. Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las ventanas eran fuertes y brillantes. Con un quejido, Bardock abrió sus ojos. Lo que no estaba esperando era ver a Kayla sentada justo al lado suyo en la cama de Borgos.

"¿Kayla?"

"Buenos días, Bardock," respondió ella suavemente.

Mientras Bardock se levantaba, se dio cuenta de que la barraca estaba completamente vacía a excepción de él y Kayla, quien lo vio mirando a su alrededor.

"Tora dijo que no podías dormir," explicó, "Pensó que era mejor que te dejaran descansar. Así que decidí sentarme y esperar."

Bardock no pudo hacer más que observarla. Se veía diferente. "Parece que tú tampoco dormiste bien."

"No, tenía demasiadas cosas en mente, tal y como tú."

Por unos momentos se miraron entre sí pero ninguno de ellos dijo palabra alguna.

"Creo que necesitamos hablar." Dijo Bardock finalmente.

"Sí, pero no aquí."

"¿Por qué?

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de Bardock, una de las puertas se abrió y por ella entró un Saiyajin, claramente ebrio, avanzando a trompicones a través de la barraca y eructando sonoramente. Con una pequeña sonrisa compartida, Bardock entendió la razón por la cual Kayla quería hablar en otra parte. Así que, una vez se vistió, la siguió mientras volaba hacia donde tendrían la charla.

La travesía fue bastante larga. Donde fuera que quería ir Kayla, era claro que estaba lejos de la ciudadela. Los edificios comenzaron a dispersarse hasta que arribaron a las afueras. Entonces Kayla se detuvo y miró a Bardock.

"Aquí está bien." Dijo.

Los dos Saiyajin aterrizaron y Bardock miró a su alrededor, tratando de descifrar por qué Kayla había elegido este lugar para hablar. Y entonces se dio cuenta.

"Aquí es donde…"

"Donde Raditz fue concebido," corroboró Kayla, "estaba pensando en este lugar anoche."

"Yo también. Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestra situación?"

Kayla se desanimó de inmediato. "Lamento lo de anoche. No puedo creer que dije tales cosas. Es sólo que estaba furiosa que no pude controlarlo."

"¿Pero qué demonios hice yo para que te comportaras así?"

"Quería culpar a alguien y nunca pareciste afectado por la partida de Raditz. Desde mi perspectiva, o en realidad no te importaba o lo estabas manejando mejor que yo. Pero ahora lo entiendo. Toda esta cultura de la que hacemos parte. No podemos ser sensibles, ¿verdad?"

Bardock no respondió. Pero, tal y como ella, sabía la respuesta.

"Teníamos que haber hablado sobre esto antes de lo que sucedió ayer." Dijo él.

"Sí, pero ya es demasiado tarde."

"No, Kayla, no lo es. Ahora lo estamos haciendo."

"Pero ahora hay demasiados malos recuerdos. Necesito espacio para despejar mi mente. Y para eso debo irme del planeta Vegeta."

Esas palabras le dieron escalofríos a Bardock. "¿Te vas? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"No lo sé, tanto como lo necesite. De hecho, puede que nunca vuelva."

"No vas a cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?"

"No."

"¿Entonces por qué no te fuiste simplemente?"

Kayla no dijo nada, pero le sonrió con suavidad a su pareja. Entonces se acercó a él.

"Quería asegurarme de que supieras algo antes de que me fuera."

Con gentileza tomó el rostro de Bardock entre sus manos y lo besó. Era el tipo de beso que Bardock extrañaba, el tipo de beso que los hacía derretirse el uno en el otro. Pero, justo antes de que Bardock pudiera abrazar a Kayla, ella se separó.

"Te amo, Bardock," dijo con suavidad, "siempre lo haré."

Con eso, Kayla se dio vuelta y voló hacia la plataforma de lanzamiento, lista para conseguir una cápsula e irse. Bardock sólo pudo observarla mientras se iba, sin saber si algún día la volvería a ver.

* * *

**Diosa de la muerte: **Lo sé :P me hiciste spam aquí mismo, leyendo mis pocas traducciones y comentando en cada una de ellas. Tranquila, estoy segura de que no voy a desaparecer más, y entiendo tu frustración por Super. Para ser honesta, prefiero GT como continuación. Pero claro, eso ya es sólo opinión.

¡Eso es todo, amigos! ¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
